


What happens when you take the sun away?

by Writer_InTheWind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Leaves Beacon Hills, Derek Hale Leaves the Pack, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, F/F, F/M, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Returns, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_InTheWind/pseuds/Writer_InTheWind
Summary: 6 years ago Stiles was kicked out the pack. He left Beacon Hills and never looked back. However now the Nemeton and the Nogitsune are drawing him back. What events will take place with his untimely return with his new pack and will he finally forgive Scott or will this be the last straw?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Kira Yukimura, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Laura Hale/Marin Morrell, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 27
Kudos: 163





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new writer so I apologize for any mistakes and if you guys could give me some feedback that would be great :)

It was no lie that in the past couple of years the pack that resides in California, Beacon Hills has become a disaster in the making, the alpha was young, immature and incredibly selfish. He was also lacking in communication skills and even his own beta's have long given up trying to help him. With their pack bonds breaking, the Hale territory is becoming unstable and more dangerous leading to more supernatural creatures arising. Not only do they come, they end up getting darkness infused into their minds, which ends up corrupting them therefore creating hybrids. No one in the town had taken any notice to the abnormal amount of supernaturals showing up, their only goal was to get rid of them. But not only could the Nemeton corrupt the supernatural now, it could bring back the dead that had died on it's land, good or evil, even a sly fox that has long been forgotten.

If only that was the case...

There is a pack that lives in Australia, Syden, three of the pack members recall the terrors of which was the Nogitsune. One of them being the emissary of the pack, Stiles Stilinski the very one that was possessed all those years ago and his two best friends Kira Yukimura and Lydia Martin also known as the kitsune and the banshee. 

Their pack known as the Winters is widely known across the globe ranking 5th in the were-world, three below the Hale pack that has been MIA for the last decade after the Hale fire. Winters was a well known family name like the Hale's, unfortunately they have all nearly been assassinated by hunters and only a few remain, whome has resided in the pack. The Alpha Sky Winters alongside her mate Nicole Winters and their left hand Klaus Black lead the pack. After the trio of bestfriend's joined, the pack was unstoppable, yet they decided that they would take some time off from the supernatural world and go travel different countries and strengthen their alliances.

On their "holiday" as they called it, Stiles felt a strong force calling to him in his sleep, a voice he might just of forgotten if not for his ADHD. The voice that tormented him in his teen years, a monster that took his mortality, his humanity. The black eyes that belonged to the Nogitsune that killed a member of his old pack, Lydia's ex boyfriend Aiden. 

The nightmares of the Nogitsune slowing started to begin again after he heard the voice. For the first couple of weeks he could get through them all fine, but then he started to get visions of the Nemeton and jt burning down. After two months it all became too much after the visions and the nightmares intensified.

Stiles shot out of his bed screaming and crying at the image of Aiden's lifeless body with the Nogitsune kneeling before the body laughing as he continued to stab at the lifeless corpse, Stiles sat up and started tugging at his hair and then later cradling his legs back and forth whimpering.  
Kira heard the screams and sprinted to Stiles's door and opened it and entered his room. He was sat on the edge of his bed looking so fragile and hurt so she pulled him back down so he was lying on his bed again. She wasn't so sure how to comfort him so she wrapped her arms around him, until he was ready to speak.

"Stiles are you okay, are you hurt?" Kira asked softy not wanting to cause Stiles anymore distress.

"He's back, Kira h-he's back" Stiles whimpered loudly.

"Who's back?" Kira asked quietly, not knowing of whomever he was talking about.

"T-the the Nogitsune" Stiles murmured, his mind racing with horrible memories of the past.

Kira went pale at the sound of the fox's name, it's been years since they killed the fox spirit, surely he cant be back right?

They both didn't sleep the rest of the night, knowing that they had to go back to a place where they had long tried to forget. 

All they knew for sure was that the Nogitsune was back and this time, ten times worse.


	2. Heading home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the pack agreeing they all need to help Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm trying my best to try and get another two chapters done today :)

After the incident, Stiles and Kira thought it would be for the best to inform Lydia, let's just say it didn't go so smoothly to being with.

"Lydia please try to calm down" Stiles reasoned softly.

"What do you mean he's back?!" Lydia screamed, her anger and pain coming off her in waves.

"Hasn't he taken enough? I'm not risking losing you too Stiles" she chocked out as the tears that had previously formed in her eyes, started rolling down her cheeks.

"Lyds" Stiles murmurs sadly, knowing well enough what it had taken from her.

"I'm not saying this is a good idea but Lydia, I think we should listen to Stiles" Kira said trying to help the mood.

"I mean think about it, what happens if we don't do something, the Nogitsune will try possess someone again. Someone that isn't as strong willed as Stiles, someone he can break in a matter of seconds" Kira explained.

"We all know well enough that Scott is a horrible Alpha and probably doesn't even know something is wrong with the Nemeton because his head is way too far up Malia's ass to even function a pack" Kira muttered, knowing that they both heard her, as there where some snorts coming from Stiles.

"Beacon Hills is no longer our home, but a lot of our loved ones still live there and if no one is there to protect them, what do you think will happen-" 

"Then it's their problem not ours Kira, I don't want to lose another member of my pack. Last time it was bad enough, but if Stiles is right then that means it's going to be even worse. I'm not risking it" interrupted Lydia as she got ready to leave the room.

"Lydia please if he really is back that means Aiden died for nothing..." began Stiles.

"Stiles don't, just don't. You know you can't use Aiden against me, that's not fair" Lydia said as she stopped at the door and turned around.

"Please think about it Lydia, I know you loved Aiden but think about how many more people are going to die this time" Stiles argued.

"I know you're right Stiles, you always are but I can't this time. I'm sorry" Lydia apologized as she walked out.

"Well that went better than expected" Kira stated with a small smirk.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and patiently waited for Lydia to come back. She always did when she knew he was right. Although this time he actually wished he wasn't. It took approximately 15 minutes for her to some back.

She carefully came back into the room with a serious face on after a considerable long time for a dramatic entrance."You both have a point, but if we have to interact with Scott I'm out" Lydia said rather coldly.

"So then, we're off to Beacon Hills then?" asked Skyler as she came out of her eavesdropping place.

"We?" questioned Stiles, not even suprised she was listening in on their conversation.

"Why of course my dear emissary, what type of pack would we be if we let you three go alone?" Nicole retorted sarcastically as she appeared next to her mate.

"Then it's settled then" Kira chuckled with a twinkle in her eye.

"I haven't seen everyone in so long, I wonder if the Hales are back" Lydia said as she winked at Stiles and Kira.

Stiles and Kira immediately flushed and turned away from her, Lydia and everyone else in their pack knew about Stiles's crush on Derek and Kira's crush on Cora, neither of them had ever addressed it to them. It was quite obvious even when they both said they were over their crushes, they really weren't. Nearly everyone in their pack had a mate, except for them. Not that they were bothered by this, they were great friends so they always teamed up together for missions.  
Every now and then the pack likes to tease them but they don't really mind. Besides they've both had a fair share of hook up's with random people in clubs and bars but only ever one night with them.  
They don't do seconds anymore, they learned that the hard way.

"Alright enough of that, I'm assuming you want to make a stop at France?" Klaus chuckled.

"Hell yeah, let's get the gang back together" Stiles agreed with some enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading '^'


	3. Trouble in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott being an ass `~`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got one more chapter in today :)

"Heyyy Jacky boy, what'd you say, it'll be like the old times in highschool" Stiles asked regretfully as he blurted out the last part, it reminded him of all the times he and Scott hung out in highschool and all the times Scott bailed on him to do stuff with Allison.

"No, Scott is a fucking dick head Stilinski, he kicked you out the pack just because you were 'human' " Jackson argued over the phone. Pulling Stiles out of his thoughts.

"C'mon Jackson, do it for Isacc, Allison, Erica and Boyd, there not dickheads" Stiles admitted, even though he was mad at them for agreeing with Scott back then, although you can't really argue with your Alpha.

"I can tolerate them, but Lahey is a prick no matter what you say" snorted Jackson.

"So is that a yes my darling?" Lydia butted in.

"Yeah, I'll get my things packed and I'll inform Danny and Ethan, we'll meet up with you guys and your pack in LA" Jackson explained, he hadn't seen the Winters pack in a year and nothing interesting happened during that time, at least now he can kick McCall's ass when he goes back to that hellhole of a town.

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills..

The rate of supernaturals popping up in Beacon Hills increased a rather lot after Stiles heard the voice of the Nogitsune. Wendigos, Pixies, Vampires, Witches, Trolls, Fairies, Sirens, Firebirds, Goblins, you name it. It's probably somewhere lurking in Beacon Hills. The hybrids are the worst of all though, imagine a Witch combined with Griffin, it's fugly and it smells like rotten flesh and swamp and it can also fly and cast spells faster than coaches dead grandma can run. Which is apparently really fast. 

Am I going to compare Hybrids to coaches dead relatives for the fun of it? 

Hell Yeah.

In a dusty vet clinic on the south side of Beacon Hills- 

"DEATON!" yelled Scott as he came through the door. He was fuming with rage because a certain someone didn't tell him the side affects of getting stung by a mutated wasp and now Malia was passed out on his couch.

"Young Alpha McCall, what do I owe the pleasure of your unwanted attention?" Deaton hummed as he strolled in from the back, he already knew what he was on about, but it was a lot of fun to toy with the boy.

"You fucking know what!" Scott screeched. "Malia is hurt and it's your fault, my pack is weak as shit and they can't protect her, they are a bunch of worthless trash. You said you could fix them, bloodly well do it!" Scott growled.

"Ah ah ah, it's not my place to fix Scott, it's yours. Maybe if you start acting like an Alpha to the pack they would listen and protect that mate of yours, did you not listen to any of Derek's advice before he left?" suggested Deaton.

" It's been 7 years since you actually acted like an Alpha, I'm not surprised Derek left the pack, what did surprise me though, is that you kicked out a promising young man over the fact that you believed he was human." Deaton continued.

Scott snarled at the thought of his best friend that abandoned him.

"He is" Scott interrupted. He would know if his best friend wasn't, he knew everything about him.

Deaton motioned him to get out.

"If you're done denying the truth would you get out of my clinic? I actually have customers to attend too" demanded Deaton, he was done dealing with the shit excuse of a True Alpha. 

Scott snarled and spat at the floor and turned to the door and walked out, leaving an unimpressed Deaton standing alone.

"Fucking werewolves" Deaton muttered to himself as he went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update not chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I dont know where this story stands at the moment. I've gotten some emails and comments asking me to finish this and honestly I'm not sure. I have loads of ideas but I wrote the start of this last year and I don't really remember where I saw this going. If you do want me to continue this please comment yes and what you would like to see. For example how Stiles and the gang met the Winters pack or if you want me to dive back in without any backing. It depends on how many people want me to complete this though, if its only a couple I probably won't go for it. I'm pretty busy with school right now but I'm open to finish this if you really want me too.

Thanks,

Writer_InTheWind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and see you next chapter ,_,


End file.
